Crash into Me
by Tadpole24
Summary: "Are you sure you want this?" she asks as she slides up the bed... Captain Swan smut. And not much else.


_There be smut ahead folks. And not a lot of plot. Enjoy :)_

:::

_Sweet like candy to my soul,_  
_Sweet you rock and sweet you roll,_  
_Lost for you,_  
_I'm so lost for you…_

_:::_

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Emma asks, a breathy sigh escaping her lips as she pushes herself further up the cot, spreading her legs wider, a finger sliding against herself.

He grins that devilish grin and throws the keys out the door, "You know I can't resist touching you. And I really want to watch." He takes a seat in her chair, swivelling it around to face the barred cell, eyes focussed on the wetness of her as she plays with herself for him.

It's enough for his pants to feel entirely too tight within seconds.

She smiles, moaning and dipping a finger into herself, "As you wish."

He reaches down, tugging at the strings that hold his pants up, pulling them apart and letting his hand come to rest on his erection, moaning in time with her.

She doesn't really remember how this all came about. They had tried to do this, this whole watching each other thing, at her place and on the ship, but they always ended up ravishing each other. So something about being locked up had been thrown around, and half an hour later, they had found themselves here, separated by a locked prison cell.

She lets a dark chuckle escape her as she thinks of the other time she was left in a prison cell because of a man. She much prefers this alternative.

Just the sight of him has her on edge, her finger sliding easily in and out of her. His eyes are on her core, dark and aroused and she moves her finger up to her clit to show him what he's doing to her, spreading her juices.

Her hips roll upwards, bucking into her hand and she feels the stirrings of an orgasm sitting in the bottom of her belly. "That's it, love. Make yourself come for me," his hand squeezes against his cock, his thumb brushing the head, imagining what it would be like to be buried in her in this moment.

She adds a second finger to the mix, alternating between rubbing herself and entering herself, her breaths coming out in short pants now, "Close, Killian. I'm close."

He smiles, pumping his hand on his own arousal, loving watching her fall apart. "Spread your legs wider for me, darling," he practically growls, "Fuck yourself harder."

There's no room for anything else in her mind, just him and how fucking sexy this all feels and then she is letting out a low cry as she sees stars burst behind her eyelids and hears his chuckle of joy, "You are beautiful."

And he sounds too close. As her breathing begins to even out, she opens her eyes to see him at the bars, trousers kicked off to the side, one hand grasping himself and his hook leaning against the outside of the cell, holding himself up.

He looks delicious.

She removes her fingers from herself, relishing in the cool air hitting her wetness, letting her come down from her high, but also sparking something else within her. She crawls forward and Killian recognises that look.

She's hungry.

"We said no touching," he breathes, watching as she grabs the pillow from the cot. That can only mean one thing. She plans on getting comfortable.

She settles herself on her knees, her eyes looking longingly up at him. "I won't use my hands," she says slyly, licking her lips.

And before he has a chance to protest, her sweet little mouth is all over him. He lets out a shuddering breath, his hand grasping at one of the bars as she swallows him, licking and sucking her way around his cock like she owns the thing. He smiles, she can own whatever she wants.

There are no rules about her touching herself, and so she moves a hand down to tweak a nipple through her top, pulling back for just a second to whisk the shirt over her head, her hands reaching behind her to unclasp her bra and toss that to the side as well.

As she goes to return to his length, he stops her briefly, "Love," he says, and she looks up at him, "Let me just…"

He reaches out his hand, cupping her jaw and tilting her head up. His thumb brushes the side of her lips, where a delicate drop of moisture clings. A little bit of her and little bit of him. Her eyes on his, she opens her mouth, licking the digit, drawing it into her mouth to suck it clean. And he has never been more turned on.

She smiles, releasing his thumb and nodding her head back towards his hard length, "May I?"

He has no idea what he did to deserve her, "Please."

And she does.

He groans as the warmth of her mouth covers him again. His head tips back and his eyes squeeze shut as her sweet sucking motion on the head causes shivers to run through him. And then she laughs. She fucking laughs around him, vibrations shooting pleasure to every nerve ending. He tilts his head forward, his intense eyes meeting her smiling ones and fuck, he loves this.

Her mouth slides along every part of his cock, one hand rests on her breast, tugging it, squeezing it, and the other hand has disappeared between her legs again. It's hot and it's dirty and it's so, so amazing.

"Do you want to come again, love?" he asks, noticing the way her hand seems to be moving more frantically across herself. She nods, causing her teeth to graze his hardness, bordering on the fine line between pleasure and pain, and he cries out, "Stand up."

A look of disappointment crosses her face as she lets him fall from her mouth with a wet pop, this time she uses her own fingers to wipe the bead of precum from her lips, making a show of it, ensuring he knows just what he's giving up by being about to break their rules.

She climbs off the pillow and stands, turning her back to him and bending over slightly. Enough that he can position himself at her entrance through the bars of the cell. Enough that he can push into her just slightly.

A moan slips from her mouth and she widens her stance just a little, effectively pushing herself down on him just a bit more. He's being excruciatingly slow with his movements though and the rest of his length enters her with a slow burn. And it's all kinds of erotic, watching his cock disappearing within her, watching her hand come back behind her to grip the bars, seeing the cold metal pressed against her ass as he begins to rock into her.

"More," she urges, pushing herself back as far as she can, the metal of the cell door rattling with their movements.

He can't help but to oblige, poking his hook through the bars and resting it against her hips, pulling her into him. She smiles at the cool steel appendage and reaches out to take hold of it, dragging his arm down to the juncture between her thighs, "I've always wanted to…" And then the curve of the hook touches her and she feels jolts run through her, "Oh god."

He grins, using initiative to continue what she's started and rubbing harder against her clit, "I'm close, darling."

She doesn't need telling twice, the bars clanging painfully loud against her skin as she tries to increase her pace. But the hook between her legs has got her almost turning to jelly and she has to let him do most of the work. "Right there," she whispers, not sure if she's directing him or urging herself on.

Whatever it is though, she feels the beginnings of her climax start to take over. His hand fists in her hair and tugs, bringing her back to him, leaning through the bars as best he can and sinking his teeth into the back of her neck, a forbidden pain curling inside of her and releasing itself as the finest pleasure. Her entire body shudders and tightens.

Killian's strokes become more erratic as he chases the feeling of bliss that's overwhelming her and it only takes a few more thrusts before he spills into her, an animalistic growl on his lips, his hips rocking out of habit until he is completely spent.

The way her inner walls clench at him as he slides out of her has him wishing he was ready to go again and the sight of the sticky mixture of her and him sliding down her thighs has his cock twitching in its final release. He wraps his arm around her waist as she straightens up, holding her in place for just a moment, resting his hand where her thighs meet, massaging slowly and bringing her down from her high in the most beautiful of ways.

She reaches for the thin towel on the end of the cot, wiping herself clean as she turns to face him and finally, _finally_ kiss him.

It's leisurely, soft, something so different to what they've just shared. And that's part of the reason she loves him, that he's so capable of continually surprising her. "That was…" she breathes.

"How often can we access this building, lass?" Killian cuts in.

She laughs. "As often as we want. So long as I get out of here," she answers, looking pointedly over towards the door where she knows he threw the keys earlier. He nods obligingly and after sliding his pants back on and ensuring she is on the way to being fully clothed again, retrieves the key, coming back to see her grinning at him mischievously, "And as long as we get to play my game next."

The key slides into the lock, clicking easily, "And what might this game entail?"

She swings the door open, finally able to wrap herself around him, her lips nibbling at his jaw within seconds, never quite getting enough of this man, this _pirate_. "It involves honey and handcuffs," she answers as she reaches over to her desk and picks up said handcuffs, dangling them in front of him before slipping them in her pocket and walking towards the door.

He can't help but smile. Oh, tonight is going to be a good night.


End file.
